


Stay with me

by Muffencatt38



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cussing, Explosions, Gun Violence, Hospitals, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt Logic | Logan Sanders, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffencatt38/pseuds/Muffencatt38
Summary: A day at the mall turns into a life or death situation
Relationships: LAMP - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil sleeps on logans shoulder in the back of there black pickup, in the front sits Roman driving and Patton in the passenger. Both loudly singing to Disney songs. Logan tried to focuse on the book he brought for the trip but the loud singing is very distracting. Dont get him wrong, he loves the both of them, but sometimes he wishes they would just shut up. He puts his book down on his lap and looks to his shoulder were virgil is peacefully sleeping.

Virgil doesn't sleep much so seeing him finaly get some rest makes Logan smile to himself. He gently moves Virgil off of his shoulder and puts his head in his lap (after moving the book). He runs his fingers threw his soft purple hair and watches the others chest move up and down. Its not untill the car stops in the mall parking lot that Logan shakes Virgil just enough to wake him up but not enough to startle him.

Virgil wakes slowly and sleepy looks up at his glasses wearing boyfriend. "Hey Lo," Virgil says softly "are we at the mall".

"Yes, we arrived approximately 2 minutes ago," Logan replies.

Virgil sits up and wipes his eyes gently as to not mess up his under eye makeup. He looks back to Logan and gives him a small peck on the cheek."thanks for letting me..um.. sleep on you."

Logan gives a small smile before unbuckling and opening his door and getting out, Virgil does the same. When there out of the car they meet the annoyed faces of the other two who were already out of the car. Roman speaks first saying "took you two long enough".

Logan apologizes as Virgil just rolls his eyes. They approach the other two before walking toward the mall in pairs of two. Logan chooses to walk with Patton as Virgil walks with Roman. Once inside the mall, Virgil feels his anxiety spike as he sees the crowd of people in the mall. Before Virgil can fully think about how many people there are, he feels someone grab his hand slow and gently. He looks over and sees his knight and shining armor, Roman, smiling and grabbing his hand. He smiles and returns the hand hold.

The group move store to store buying things they like. They go to a book store for Logan, Hot Topic for Virgil, a candy store for Patton, and a children's Disney store for Roman. After a few hours of shopping, the group stop at the food cort to get something to eat. After the group is done eating, they stay and sit to talk and take a break from walking all day. However, after a few minutes of talking, Virgil feels the need to pee. He gently nudges Patton and says "hey...um ill be right back. I have to use the bathroom."

Patton nods and asks " do you want someone to go with you kiddo.. I know ya hate crowds and the way to the bathroom seems a bit crowded."

Virgil smiles and shakes his head "no.. thanks Pat, but im fine."

Virgil stands up and starts walking towards the bathroom as Patton let's the others know were hes going. As he walks, Virgil keeps his head down and squeezes past people, apologiesing to anyone he slightly bumps into. He finaly makes it to the almost empty bathroom and does his business. After washing his hands and walking out, he heads back to the food court walking head down again. As he's about to reach said food court, he runs into someone and before he can apologize, they grab him and throw him against the closets wall.

Virgil closes his eyes for a second as the pain of hitting the wall goes away, he feels someone pin him to the wall with there arm by his neck. He opens his eyes and sees a face he hoped to never see again. "Hey there darling," the man says.

Virgil starts to cry and shake as he looks ahead to the man holding him. He remembers that voice as the same from his nightmares that keep him awake at night. Virgils says softly and shakily "Deceit.."

Deceit smiles and looks Virgil in the eyes. Deceit then reaches behind his back and takes a gun out of his back pocket. He pushes said gun up and under virgils hoodie who in return shudders and cries more. Deceit says in a tough mocking tone "it would be in your best interest to come with me."

WITH THE OTHERES

Logan looks at his watch for the 5th time before looking to the others who had stopped talking a while ago. He states " Virgils been gone for over 30 minutes. He never leave us for for then 25. Im getting worried."

Patton and Roman both nob, Patton is about to say something about going to look for said person, but suddenly Roman bursts out of his seat. Patton turns his attention to the now standing person and asks " Roman.. whats wrong."

Roman nearly starts running away from the table before Patton could get his answers. Logan and Patton both stand up and look in the direction Roman ran off in. As they start going after Roman, they see the horrific site Roman saw. Virgil, there sweet sweet Virgil, crying and being held to a wall. As the trio get closer they see who is holding him against the wall, and there fear turns into pure rage. Because the person holding Virgil to the wall was virgils old abusive ex who the others had helped him get away from.

Before the others could reach Virgil and deceit, they see a man in a police uniform walk up to the pair. And in meer seconds, a gunshot is hurd, the police officer falls to the floor, and people start running away from the sound. As people are running by, the trio try to run against the crowd to reach there beloved. They hear more gunshots and screams as people run away. However, a last gunshot is hurd before a much louder bang. The whole building shakes and starts falling apart in some places before a huge dust cloud covers the whole inside of the building.


	2. Please wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smoke clears as blood has been shed. The blood of those unknown, those known, and those loved.

Roman opens his eyes slowly, he's laying on the floor of the mall... how did he get here.. why does his head hurt, Roman thinks to himself. As Roman sits up from the floor and looks around, he sees people unconscious on the floor, people moving fallen parts of the building off of other people. He then remembers what he was doing and who he was with. 

Roman rushes to his feet and looks around, he can't see too far with all the dust in the air but he turns around to see Logan sitting on the ground trying to move a large peice of concrete off of a in pained looking Pattons leg. Roman runs over and Logan looks up for a second before looking back at the concrete. Logan sees Roman grab at the slab as well and before Roman can try to move it, Logan instructs "we need to work together at corresponding times. On the count of 3 we lift and throw.. got it"

Roman nods and holds the slab tight and awaits logans command. Logan ajusts his grip before counting to three. After counting to three, both boys lift and throw back the concrete slab. After said slab is taken off, Logan moves Patton gently so he can look at his leg. Logan states after looking at his leg " you might have a few minor cuts and a severe bruise, but nothing life threatening."

Patton thinks not about the pain of his leg nor the things being said to him. He looks up to Logan and worriedly says "Virgil.... weres Virgil."

Logan looks up to Roman and Roman shook his head. Logan looks back at Patton and sadly says " we don't know yet... if you can stay here, be and Roman will go see if we can find him. Ok."

Patton agrees and watches the boys walk away towards the place they last saw Virgil and the monster who did this. As Logan and Roman walk threw the dust in the air, they finaly reach the hallway were they last saw Virgil. They see a few people helping other people out from under debri, but they don't see Virgil anywhere. They ignored the people they walked by whos bodies wernt moving, the blood on the floors, the broken glass and walls on the floors.

Roman is looking at a group of people helping a mostlikly pregnant woman lay down and try to clean her off when he suddenly runs into the back of Logan. Roman looks up at Logans back and askes " yo, nerd... why did you st.." 

Roman stops talking when he sees what Logan saw.... there.. laying on the floor under a large slab of concrete with a metal rod sticking threw it, was the man who got them in this situation. The boys watch as people look at the man with hate and horror. Everyone in the hallway knows he was the cause of this. Roman and Logan both know that no one checked to see if he was still alive. Not only for the fact that he was the cause of this but because of how much blood is pooled around the man.

Logan looks at the fall of fallen debri behind the man and sees no sign of Virgil. He runs over to the wall and starts trying to remove parts of the wall. He sees Roman moving things too. Its not untill another 10 minutes of them moving small parts of the wall that other people around them come over. The people ask what there trying to do and Roman replies " My boyfriend is somewhere in this rubble. He was the target of the man who caused this and I need to know hes ok....or atleast alive."

Some of the people started helping take down the wall while other people started going and looking for help to take the wall down. It took a full 2 hours of almost a hundred people working at the wall before someone called out that they found someone. Logan and Roman gave eachother a quick look of hope and desperation before running over to person. When they reached the sight, they saw something that wanted to make them throw up. Because in the rubble they saw Virgil signature black hoodie with white purple stiched patches, covered in blood, with its owner nowhere in sight.

With this finding, everyone starts working on that specific area. After another ten minutes, Logan hears someone behind him trying to tell someone else they shouldn't be walking on a broken leg. Logan turns around to see Patton limping over to them. He rushes over to Patton and asks "Patton.. what are you doing. You need to rest you can't walk in this condition."

Patton argues back " I need to know hes ok... tell me you found him," Patton falls to the ground and Logan helps him down.

Logan doesn't reply. He just sits quietly and holds Patton. The tears hes been holding back finaly falling. Roman however is still pulling pieces of the wall apart to find his lost boyfriend. After another ten minutes, the whole group hears a distant knocking sound which causes everyone to stop moving. Roman moves to follow the sound before finding the closest place to the sound. He yells loudly "Virgil...Virgil is that you... knock four times if its you two times if not."

To Roman's delight but also fear, four knocks did come. Roman let out a sound that was a mix of a sob and laugh. He yelled out again " knock two times if your hurt, three times if your ok but stuck... four times if your hurt back."

Roman's delight of his lover being alive turned into pure horror when another four knocks came threw. Roman was going to ask another question when suddenly a loud bange is hurd coming from the other side of the food cort. When looking behind himself, Roman sees a bunch of fire fighters and red cross members coming threw a newly made hole in the mall wall. Roman turns back to the wall ahead of him and yells " help is here, there going to get you out. Ill be right here. I won't leave you alone I promise".

A few knocks of acknowledgments are hurd that make Roman smile. As time goes bye, emergency help helps people out of the mall and to safety. When someone comes to get Roman away from the wall, Roman explains how his boyfriend is under there and promised he wouldn't leave him. But the workers were now forcing him out saying it was too dangerous to be in there. Roman faught back and told Virgil he was sorry.

Once out of the mall, Roman found Logan and Patton getting medical help from a nurse. He walks over and Patton looks up at him " They say its not broken...just sprained and bruised....you should get your head checked ro.."

Roman puts a hand up to his head only to pull it away sharply as he feels a pain and wetness. He doesn't remember hitting his head... but he follows a nurse to get checked out anyways. Another hour passes of the trio bandaged up hugging eachother while watching the made entrance of the mall before they see a group of people taking out two gurneys. The first carrying the man who did this... and the second... carrying there Virgil. The group get up and try going over to them but a police officer stops them and says that someone will take them to the hospital soon and that they can meet him there.

AT THE HOSPITAL 

Roman sleeps on Pattons lap in a pair of uncomfortable blue chairs. Patton runs one hand threw Roman's bright red hair while the other holds an emotionaly drained Logan. It feels like days they sit in that waiting room, taking turns sleeping and staying awake to hear news on there boyfriend. Truly, it had only been 10 hours before they got the news. "Virgil storm... is anyone here for a Virgil storm".

Both Logan and Roman jump out of there seats and rush to the doctor. Both boys have so many questions to ask but only have one main question. Logan says it before Roman can, " yes, is he alive."

The doctor gives Logan a sad sympathetic look before saying " well, would you like the good news first, the bad news, or the worse news."

Logan answers quickly " good please sir."

The doctor replies" well. The good news is hes alive and made it out of surgery with no major issue, his heart did stop a few times but we got it to start up almost emedialty after."

The pair felt like they were on a Rollercoaster of emotions. The doctor continued talking "The bad news is, while we were able to keep him alive, he slipped into a coma from too much blood loss. Worse then that we have an accurate estimate on when or if he'll ever wake up".

Logan started crying again and Roman now took his turn to ask questions. " how bad is he... what injuries does he have".

The doctor in question says " when the fire fighters found sir Virgil, he had a metal pipe going threw is 16th and 17th rid. This caused pass bleeding. He had several burns and cuts across his left side body. His eye and left side of his head were crushed by a large slab of concrete".

Logan and Roman just sit and listen to the doctor speak. each word breaking there hearts more and more. After the doctors don't talking he says that he can take them to his room. So the boys wake a sleeping Patton and while carrying him, tell him what they know. Once they reach the room the doctor leaves and tells them to ring the help button if they need anything. The boys open the door and almost start crying at the sight ahead.


End file.
